fireman sam: penny sings the blues
by kristinalprime23
Summary: like Elvis crithington, penny morris loves to sing and dance but when she forget's to watch where she is going when she ends up falling down the first fire pole of the new station and breaks her leg, so staying in the lower part of the station she gets very board she finds out that both Boyce, station officer Steele and Norman price get there heads stuck in the same railing again!
1. Chapter 1

_when he hears that fire alarm, Sam is always cool and calm, if your stuck give him a shout he'll be there to help you out, so move aside- make way, FIRE MAN SAM, who's going to save the day?- FIRE MAN SAM, he's brave to the core, sam is the hero next-door._ _when there's trouble he'll be there underground or in the air._ _fire man Sam and all the crew they'll be there to rescue you!_ _so move aside make way for fireman Sam, who's going to save the day? FIREMAN SAM because he's brave to the core, Sam is the hero next door._

penny was chuckling at Elvis who had unfortunately gotten his head stuck in a bucket of really cold ice water.

"Elvis I really can't understand why you get your self into these sticky situations." groaned ellie phillips.

" _sorry ellie but I cant help it when these things happen, but station officer Steele told me once before I broke my leg a few years ago to be ready and able!"_ said a muffled Elvis.

"hey that's a great song Elvis but why did you break your leg in the first place?" asked chief fire officer Boyce in confusion.

"well it goes like this sir I wasn't watching what I was doing and ended up slipping on the wet floor and broke my leg." Elvis explained.

"oh I see" said Boyce with a chuckle.

penny was singing a song she had gotten attached to by her twin's friend who was on tour in another country and wasn't paying any attention to where she was going until-.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OOF!" shrieked penny and then grasped her leg in pain.

"oh ow!" she groaned. "I think I broke my leg."

sam had slid down the second pole and nearly threw up, penny had indeed broken her right leg but the bone had penetrated her skin and was bleeding.

" I think nurse flood will have to take you to the hospital to have that fixed penny." said sam.


	2. penny's broken leg

"oh penny" groaned her sister Kiara morris. "why didn't you watch where you where going?"

" I guess I wasn't paying any attention Kiara all because of that song you got me listening to again" groaned penny back at her sister and twin.

"well penny I have good news and bad news the bad news is your leg is indeed broken so you wont be able to walk again on it and it gets worse I'm afraid due to the fall you took from such a height you permanently damaged you left leg in several places and you wont be able to work in that sort of condition maybe it's time for both Boyce and Steele to take over your duty's while you and Kiara stay here and cover theirs." explained nurse flood.

"oh great then what's the good news?" asked an annoyed penny.

"well alright your other leg got a bit bruised but nothing new there after your little accident earlier this morning in front of my house with slipping on your way to the station when you fell on you right leg luckily you didn't break it so that's a blessing but I am afraid that it will take about a month for your left leg to heal." said nurse flood.

"oh that's just what I need another chance to rest up again" growled penny.

"calm down penny" said sam. " I am sure you will feel better in a months time."

while this did cheer her up a bit she still felt down about not being able to go and do her work with the others and her sister wanted to cheer her up with the latest news.

but then the computer beeped and Arnold took a look at the screen the computer spoke.

 **" _mike flood and Mandy flood are trapped on the roof of the floods house and James and Sarah are stuck on Charlie's boat."_**

Arnold wasted no time in ringing the station's alarm system.

" _mike flood and Mandy flood are trapped on the roof of the floods house and Sarah and James are stuck on Charlie's boat!"_ Arnold said threw the intercom.

Kiara and penny had to stay while the others went to rescue the mike and Mandy flood from the roof of their house and the others went to help Charlie, Sarah and James who where out to sea.

meanwhile Norman price was bouncing his soccer ball on his knee when he accidentally kicked over the fence again.

"oh not again this is the second time this has happened" he said annoyed. but when he tried to get it he got stuck again in the railings.

"oh not again, help, HELP!" he shouted as Trevor Evans drove by in his bus.

"oh not again Norman why did you have to get your head stuck in those railings again?" said Trevor.

he called dylis price up.

" I was just driving by when I saw him there" he said to her.

"oh Norman Stanly price what am I to do with you?" she asked.

"mom this is not the time to scold me just get me out." groaned Norman.

when Trevor tried pulling him out he couldn't.

"oh it's his ears you see there too big to fit threw the railings." said dylis price.

" oh dear I'd better call fireman sam." said Trevor.

as Kiara was looking up some stuff on her computer she heard her sister talking to their mom.

"yes mom I wore my lucky boots and I was being careful but I think this station is trying to get me hurt -(she gets interrupted by the computer.) I got to go mom I will call you later."

The computer spoke to the two.

" ** _Norman price is stuck in the railings outside the station and cant get out."_**

Kiara wasted no time ringing the bell and radioing the others.

" _Norman price is stuck in the railing's outside the station and cant get out."_ she said threw the comm.

sam called the station and said that chief fire officer Boyce and station officer Steele where on there way back.


	3. Chapter 3

after chief fire officer boyce and station officer Steele returned on board Venus, they found Norman price stuck in the railing, while Dylis price and Trevor where standing next to him with furious expressions on there faces.

"well, well Norman price, it would serve you right for being troublesome, i actually remember hearing a tale of a young man who got his head stuck in these railings except he did it like this" said fire officer boyce, who demonstrated when he tried to get unstuck he found that he couldn't.

"oh boyce you are a fool it was more like this" and station officer Steele got himself stuck too. "oh no, oh no, no, no, oh help, get me out." said Steele.

when Trevor tried to pull both boyce and Steele out he found that all it did was cause them pain. and Steele saying "no Don't touch that sir."

"it's there ears you see, there even bigger than mine." Norman price said.

"oh that does it im calling fireman Sam" said Trevor.

 **"chief fire officer boyce and station officer Steele have gotten them selves stuck in the railings too."** the computer said.

"kiara both station officer Steele and chief fire officer boyce have gotten themselves stuck in the railings too." said Penny, but kiara was concerned.

"penny everyone else is out on other calls, we are the only ones available." she said.

"you know sis your right someone is in trouble, we have to help them" she said as she rolled out of the office down the ramp to the garage and onto the turntable where she put on her firefighter's uniform and her helmet, while her sister put the stations alarm on while she put a siren on penny's wheelchair and flashing lights on it as well and turned the turntable around so penny was facing the right way. then opened the garage door. and activated the lights and sirens.

as soon as she traveled down the ramp she skidded to a stop, and saluted both fire officer boyce and station officer Steele.

"firefighter Morris and her twin sister reporting ready and able." she said.

"well i say" said boyce with awe.

"Trevor go with kiara and get the pneumatic pump it's in the back of Venus." said penny.

"uh ok penny" said Trevor who along with Kiara went and retrieved the pneumatic pump and brought it back to penny.

then she freed Norman and chief fire officer boyce.

"well done firefighter Morris." said boyce.

"now i need you to free me from my mom." said a rather irritated Norman price.

as soon as station officer Steele was rescued the others returned to find that Norman, Steele and boyce had red marks on there necks, the three looked at one another and said it was a long story.

about an hour later nurse flood arrived to find penny being congratulated the pontypandy fire service, and about a month later nurse flood gave penny a full bill of health and was fully healed. so she was declared fit for duty at least until Norman gets himself stuck on the roof of the price home (sighs) again. oh well another day in pontypandy.

THE END.


End file.
